Fire Steel Love
by Najouafan
Summary: Winter at Central and Winry met someone who will become very important. War broke out and she desperately wants him to be safe. Will he in fact return safe and sound or will something or someone be "missing"? Winry x Roy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but if i did the show would be a lot more romantic and dramatic but unfortunately no I don't own it...

Ok guys, I know what you're thinking, Ed and Winry are destined to be together! Yes, I know and I got to say that I feel the same but this story just wouldn't leave me alone and I'm totally in love with pairings who will (sadly) never have a future. **About the story**... This was supposed to become an one shot but my mind kept playing so I let my imagination run wild and now more chapters are coming in the future! Just relax and enjoy reading it, oh and don't forget to review if you like it!

**Chapter 1:** War and winter farewell

Central, the centre of the country of Amestria. It's been a while since Winry last came to this city. The last time she came was to fix Ed's arm and she remembers how damaged her beautiful automail was and how upset she got over it. This time she came, to check up on Ed and Al.

She was walking around town with her heavy tools bag, looking for new pieces to buy for her automail before going to look for the two boys. The shops weren't as good as the one's in Rush Valley but there was always a chance to find a rare piece. After visiting every shop that sold mechanical parts and literally drooling over them and buying a lot of spare screws and wrenches, she headed to the Headquarters.

When she arrived at the Headquarters' hallways, she turned her head from left to right, trying to spot a familiar face. The atmosphere was filled with a slight scent of gunpowder and a busy aura appeared all around the people who were rushing back and forth. Suddenly she felt a tap from her shoulder.

"Winry Rockbell?" She turned around and saw Lieutenant Riza in front of her. "Ah and it is you! How are you? Did something happen?" Riza wore a concerned look and Winry shook her head.

"No, nothing happened Lieutenant. I just came to visit Ed and Al." "Please call me Riza and about the Elric brothers, I think they went on a mission but if you want more information you should go see Colonel Mustang. I'll lead you to him." Riza motioned for her to follow behind.

Winry walked past many rushing officers and wondered why all of them were running all over the place like this. Even Riza was walking really fast so that Winry was almost running behind her. Finally they reached Mustang's office and Riza opened the door.

"Sir, Winry Rockbell is here to ask about the Elric brothers." Winry entered the room and Riza stayed behind closing the door saying she had to return to her unfinished business.

"_Why is everybody rushing things? I have a bad feeling about this."_ Indeed, she had gotten this feeling the moment she stepped on this city's grounds. A feeling of threat was lingering in the air even if the population was oblivious to this. Winry had always had a sixth sense to this type of situation. The same went for her automail; she always got this chilly feeling running through her spine whenever she felt that her automail was being badly damaged. But this feeling wasn't just a badly scratch on an automail it was something bigger than that. Something involving wrath and blood.

"Oh so you are the famous Fullmetal's automail mechanic, Winry Rockbell? Please have a seat." As great of a gentleman Roy Mustang was he had already risen up his chair to greet her with a handshake. His gloves were cold and collided with her warm hands. On top of his gloves she could see a transmutation circle, information about alchemy that Ed taught her were starting to kick in her head. With them came information about a certain fire alchemist too. She flinched at the cold and Roy let go of the hand, motioning for her to sit down.

"So, I heard you'd like to know where Fullmetal and his brother are." He asked with a very casually voice like he was speaking to someone he knew for ages. Winry nodded.

"Since we didn't get introduced to each other properly, I'll introduce myself first. Colonel Roy Mustang. Fullmetal probably talked to you about me." Roy sat up again to bow and Winry did the same.

"Winry Rockbell, an automail mechanic in Resembool." She paused to sit down. "If I remember correctly he did tell me about a stupid Colonel Mustang who's useless in the rain." She said it very innocently, without implying any agreement to Ed's words.

Roy's eyebrow twitched. "Just you wait you little runt!" He mumbled to himself, trying to keep his anger locked inside him.

Winry tilted her head to the side and Roy cleared his throat, a serious expression returning to his face.

"About the Elric brothers, they went on a mission up to the north and they won't be back until about a year or two. They are really in need of people out there."

She gasped, "_A year or two? What am I supposed to do during that time? I was really starting to miss them."_ Her gaze fell to the ground, she missed them and the time they spent together but they were doing what they do because they want to get their bodies back. Winry just wanted to spend some time with them, like in the old days.

Roy noticed this and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, they're alright. I keep on getting information about their situation and I could let you know about them whenever you wish." He spoke with care, always keeping his words in a certain tone. Winry admired this ability to speak in such a manner; it was nothing like Ed's.

"I would be grateful if you did, thank you." She thanked him and stood up to leave, but was stopped by Roy's sudden call.

"If you'd like I could take you out to have tea sometime, how does it sound?" He smiled at her gently. New information just came into her mind and she stated it out without thinking any longer.

"I heard from Ed that this same Fire Alchemist had the famous reputation of being a skirt chaser. Do you think it's true?" She teasingly looked at him while he desperately tried to deny that fact. Suddenly Winry wanted to ask something that's been bugging her ever since she arrived at this city.

"There's something I wanted to ask since the beginning of our conversation", she paused, thinking if it was a good idea to continue any further but her sixth sense didn't permit her to stop. "Why is everybody rushing and busy in here? I mean they aren't always like that are they?"

Roy closed his eyes for a minute just to open them with a very sternly look. "We are preparing for a war." Winrys's eyes widened at the word war. _"Again? Why does this country only think of war?"_

"We are planning a war in the East but we are waiting for the orders to start it. If the other country gives in then we don't have to declare war but if they don't then we won't have any other choice but to fight. I know what you're thinking now, are Ed and Al going to be alright? Don't worry they aren't going to be called over to the East. It's easy to see through your Elric brothers' complex." He chuckled at the last sentence.

"I don't have a complex!" Winry whispered to herself.

"I suppose you are going to stay at Major Hughes place right?" She nodded and Roy resumed, "Then I know how to find you if something new happens, stay well." They parted but not without a wink from Roy who was surely awaiting a tea date soon.

Days passed and Winry already felt herself at home in Hughes' house and tomorrow she was finally going back to Resembool. Even though she got good materials for her automail, she had to go back or her grandmother would scold her for being away such a long time.

"Winry! There's someone for you at the door!" Hughes' wife called from under stairs. She immediately ran down the stairs, hoping to see her two childhood friends, although it was a little too early for them to be back. The only person she wasn't willing to see was the "famous" skirt chaser.

"Ed, Al you-"She didn't have the chance to finish when she caught a glimpse of black short hair. "Oh, if it's for the tea date then sorry Colonel, it's a no."

He laughed at her "kind" manner to decline an invitation but insisted that he had something important to tell her. They left together and Roy brought her to a classy tearoom.

"So what was this important thing you wanted to tell me?" The real question would be "Is Ed and Al alright?" but she would seem really obsessed with them in Roy's eyes and she wouldn't like him to tell her she had a complex again.

Roy was stirring his coffee for the last 10 minutes and looking at the brown fluid circling with his spoon. He brought the coffee to his lips, took a sip and then put it gently back down.

"War has been declared to the East." He said these words very calmly without looking away from his coffee.

"War?" Winry looked down to her rose flavoured tea. She didn't know that roses could be consumed in teas until she saw it on the menu. Roy had recommended it to her and had said that roses suited her the most. A flush had appeared on both of her cheeks; it had been a long time since anyone complimented her. Even if the compliment came from this womanizer, she still felt good about receiving it as a woman. Roy nodded.

"Are you going to participate in it?" The question came out with a shaky tone. War was always something she hated and seeing how people, she considered as friends or close acquaintances, would maybe take part in the war was frightening her. It was not because she didn't believe in their skills; it was more the scary thought of losing them forever like her parents. If that were to happen again, then she would never forgive herself for letting them go to this war in the first place.

"Yes." Roy looked at her as she looked back at him worriedly. He smiled to reassure her, "Don't worry about us. I believe that my team and I will surely come back home safely."

The smile Roy gave her did help, calming her a little bit but the uneasiness was still there. She managed to get out of the tearoom with Roy. She had wished to herself to never be able to reach the exit and say goodbye but they still made it.

They were standing next to each other, the cold winter wind brushing against their recent warm cheeks. Winry clutched to her own jacket, it was the only near thing she found to hold onto. Roy brought his gloved hands to his mouth and blew them to warm them with the last warm breaths he had stored. Winry finally spoke when she felt Roy slightly wriggling beside her, he probably wanted to say goodbye already.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Her voice was muffled by the thick scarf she had wrapped around her neck.

"Yes, at 5 am. They want us to get there as soon as possible." Suddenly she felt the urge to just wrap her arms around him and never let him leave. She lost count of how many times she wanted to do the same to Ed and Al but she never actually did it because she would have to let them go, sooner or later. She didn't do it this time either, the only thing she was able to do was to tug at his black coat with her freezing pinkish uncovered fingers.

"Come back alive. I don't want to lose another important person." She whispered through her scarf and for once she thanked her hair for being untied and messy today. As she spoke those words, she felt tears lightly being formed in the corner of her eyes and she instantly lowered her hair so that her bangs covered the half of her face. Her hair sure had grown out long and nicely but sometimes she just felt the desire growing up of wanting to cut it. She never did and her hair was reaching all the way down to where her kidney is located. Even if her hair was annoying sometimes it reminded her of her mother who had always said she would love seeing her daughter with long hair.

Roy looked down at her and was unable to read her face expression because she had hid her face so very well with her blonde golden bangs. "So, I'm an important person to you?"

Still with her face hidden she answered quietly, trying to hold her sobs in her as long as he was still next to her, "You're a friend so that makes you an important person. Of course Lieutenant Riza is also as important." Roy smiled at the first sentence but his smile immediately vanished as he heard the second one. "Aha, I'm at the same level as Lieutenant Riza…?" He whispered quietly enough to not let the blonde girl hear.

"Well, if someone wants me to come back alive then I will do everything to accomplish this duty. Especially if it's for an important blonde girl I met recently, then I will not let myself be killed and make her sad." At that moment she really wished to cry but instead of doing what every girl would do she distanced herself from him so that they were three footsteps away, turned herself to face him and smiling brightly, waving energetically she shouted, "Then I'm counting on you!"

With that said she ran into the direction of her current "home" at Central, leaving a speechless and smiling Roy Mustang behind.

The next day, she woke up, feeling a little dizzy and ill from yesterday. Her eyes were tinted with red spots here and there. She hadn't cried enough to make her eyes swollen but just enough to feel a little calmer. Her tears weren't for skirt chaser alone but for all her recently made friends she met at the Headquarters, she hoped for everything to turn out well.

She didn't care about who was going to win, she just wanted for all of them to come back safe and sound. The daylight shone from the window in the guest bedroom and Winry walked over to it. The first snowflakes of the year were falling from the grey painted sky and with them the war in the East was starting.

* * *

><p>The end... Well not exactly because there will be more to come, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. It depends on if my imagination wants to work or not. xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Promising dream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Finally I managed to finish it! It has been a while and I'm pretty much proud of myself about this chapter. Well in any case, read, enjoy, review. Three single magic words!

**Chapter 2:** A promising dream

Sunlight shone through the thin silk curtains into the tiny workplace. Winry's eyes fluttered open at the sudden sting of light. She yawned and stretched her arms. Feeling her elbow joints hurt, she began to rub one after the other and looking around the place. She had fallen asleep on her desk while trying to come up with a new automail model that could benefit Ed on his fights without, of course, letting the automail take too much damage.

Sheets of paper with drawings of mechanical parts where spread everywhere on her desk and now she remembered that she probably fell asleep due to the lack of new ideas. These past four months she had been worried about the endless war in the East. Everyday she heard the news on the radio about people dying, whether it was soldiers or innocent people. Sometimes they would mention the names of soldiers who disappeared or were declared dead and she couldn't help herself but pray that it wasn't someone she knew.

Her grandmother called her from under stairs and she rushed to the kitchen where the scent of food was making her hungry stomach growling even more. She sat at the table pouring the stew into her plate, listening to the same radio that was always switched on for the news. Every day at the very same hour she listened to it, always hoping in a spot in her heart that finally the radio presenter would announce the end of the cold and bloody war. And today…

There she was again in Central. When she had heard the news she longed to hear for four whole months, she jumped out her seat, went straight to her room to pack her luggage and exited the front door to go towards the train station without once looking back. Her grandmother who was watching calmly her granddaughter doing all her preparations to leave, sat on her chair sipping her coffee and smiling to herself. She knew that whatever excuse she would bring up to prevent Winry to leave, would be pointless. So she just watched her leave while saying a last "Take care" and knowing that she won't come anytime soon.

Winry sighed, the odd feeling from when she came last time had faded, but now she had this strange weight on her stomach. The one who tells you that something around you went wrong and you still can't figure it out before you actually see it. Winry just prayed that it wasn't something bad.

Arrived at the headquarters, she headed to Colonel Mustang's office. When she arrived, she only saw lieutenant Riza who was piling up some documents on Mustang's desk. Riza turned around and Winry could see her face. A few little scratches where painted here and there but overall she seemed alright. Upon finding a peaceful trace of relief on Winry's face, Riza smiled, "Winry! How have you been?"

Winry shook her head in disagreement, "I should be the one who has to ask you that. Has everyone returned safely?"

"Yes! Every single one of them came back, but returned back to their homeland to their families as soon as they stepped foot in Central." Winry could easily make out the happiness in Riza's voice, she sure was happy to come back and so was Winry.

"So, if everyone went to their families, where did Colonel Mustang go?" Riza's bright face was replaced by a worried look. "Colonel is…"

Main hospital in Central. Winry was at the hospital's shop for visitors who forgot that it was only respectful to bring something for the person they were visiting or for people like Winry who didn't have a clue that the person they were visiting was actually in a hospital. Riza had told her that Colonel Mustang was held in the hospital due to a little accident that happened in the battlefield. Winry had asked her what type of accident it was but Riza just closed her eyes saying that Mustang wanted to tell her himself. Before actually going to Mustang's room, Winry thought of getting him something before going to see him and Riza left beforehand, handing her a piece of paper with Mustang's room number written on it.

She was looking for a gift that could be at least useful, but all she found were flowers, plushies and get-well cards and balloons. "_Do guys even like to get flowers?"_ She shook her head, _"Of course not…"_ Her eyes turned from left to right all along her little journey between the shelves of presents that once brought home, are going to be thrown into the trash bin.

So she continued until her eyes met with a silver ornamented bracelet, she took it in both of her hands. A little medal representing a fire was attached to it and Winry immediately got seduced by the tiny little thing. The fire medal would fit perfectly with the fire alchemist and so she decided to buy it. It cost her a little fortune, but she still hoped it would bring a smile on one person's lips.

"Sir, how are you feeling today?" Riza approached Colonel Mustang's bed, muffling a laughter when she perceived the wriggling Colonel who was struggling himself with finding a good position to lie down on the bed. He glared at her and Riza apologized. Somehow she couldn't resist laughing to tiny embarrassing things like this. "Anyway sir, Winry is here to pay you a visit." Her voice sounded sad; to tell the truth she was actually afraid of what Winry would think when…

"Oh really? Then I can finally show her that I fulfilled our promise. I came back safe and sound." Mustang said while smiling at Riza. "But sir-""I can't hide forever. She would find out sooner or later." He cut her off, his voice now quiet and reflective. "Now could you please go and sign the documents for my hospital discharge?"

She accepted and opened the door to leave but not without taking a last worried glance at Mustang. Was it really going to be okay?

With her gift in the pocket of her jacket and her heavy tools bag on her back, she headed to Mustang's room. Earlier on, she had entrusted her luggage to the secretary in the entrance lobby so that it wouldn't bother her. She found the door to his room half open and she peeked in to be sure if it was the right room. Through her peek, she saw Mustang lying on his bed, reading a book which lied open on his lap. There were no signs of Riza around. When he felt that he was being observed he lifted his eyes from the book to look at her.

"Oh Miss Winry, you came! Please, come in." He beckoned her to come closer while sending her a warm smile. She did as she was told and after having closed the door, she walked towards him and put her tools bag on the chair next to his bed. Wherever she went, she never left without her tools bag. It was something she held onto as if it was her own child. If she had to choose between her tools bag and her luggage, she would most gladly say her tools bag. That was her trademark, while her childhood friends had alchemy, she had automail. It was the thing that kept her alive without dying of worry for the Elric brothers.

"How are you feeling?" Winry asked him returning his smile. "I'm okay, I'm sorry if I had worried you. See, I came back alive just as I promised." She gave a sigh of relief, hearing it from him directly made her feel as if the war had just ended at the moment. Still the odd feeling didn't disappear, something was wrong.

Winry looked closer at Mustang who was firming the blanket that covered his back as well as his chest on himself. A small bandage was hanging on his right cheek and minor scratches decorated his uncovered left arm. There she began to wonder.

"When are you going to be discharged?" He looked at her hesitating to reply. "I asked lieutenant Riza to sign the papers for my discharge. I've been here for a whole week after all; I'll be going mad if I stayed longer." _"A week?"_ She frowned at his statement.

He chuckled at her confusion and continued, "The military didn't want to declare the end of the war before having made sure that the East had really surrender and that every single soldier had come back safely. Of course, just the living ones." He gave out a sad sigh and Winry felt the pressure in her stomach rise a little bit.

"Why were you in hospital for so long?" When she realized his hurtful look, she couldn't leave without having heard the answer. "Is something wrong?"

"I had hoped that you would never ask me that, but lying wouldn't be a good answer right?" Her heart was racing wildly against her chest and she clenched her fists in an attempt to calm down. Mustang noticed her ready-to-panic face and was talking with a controlled and soft voice. "I think it is better if I showed you."

He lifted his left arm, the blanket slowly falling downwards on his back. At the moment the blanket touched the bed's ground, Winry gasped and quickly put a hand on her mouth due to the shock. _"His…right arm is…missing!"_

She lowered her head, releasing her fists which were marked with red spots where she dug her fingernails into. "How did…it happen?" Her voice was trembling and her body shaking. Images about that famous night where an armor appeared in front of her, holding a child who was missing two of his limbs. She never wanted to see something likely like that happen again to somebody she knew and cared about, whether it was because of alchemy or war.

Mustang removed the blanket to put it on top of his legs and leaned back on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Back there on the battlefield you could see nothing but dust and sometimes you even saw the bodies of lifeless comrades. There was barely any air to breathe, the things you breathed the most were gunpowder and the scent of dirty mud as well as blood. We were moving forward destroying anything before our eyes; can you even imagine how handy my alchemy back there was? It was horrible.

Sometimes I even feared my own ability and used the gun instead. We were running away from a group of rebels who had set a trap and were far advantageous in numbers as we were just separated in a little group who had been sent to investigate the area. There was this newbie soldier who was hurt and lying on the floor that we crossed while we were running and we noticed with help of his uniform that he was with us. I was the only one who stopped to help him stand, but the young soldier was badly hurt and couldn't move. I tried to think of something when an arrow struck into my right arm.

The others who had run away came back for me and left the soldier behind, saying that my life was more important than his and that he (maybe) was going to die anyway. This left me with an ugly bitter taste in my mouth. When I arrived at the infirmary they told me that the arrow which had struck me was poisoned and had spread on the most part of my right arm if not to say, all of it. Everyone was wondering whether I should take the treatment to safe my arm, removing all the poison but would cost years to do so or just cut it off. In the end I went to the woods and cut my arm there and while doing so I thought about the young soldier. Had I just sacrificed my arm without receiving anything in exchange? All I ever wanted was having him come back alive, but I failed just as I will fail to accomplish my dream."

All along his story, Mustang hadn't looked at her a single time. He had just continued to stare at the ceiling, sometimes he would flinch at the scenes that probably where still fresh in his memory and let him feel the pain as if he was living it through again.

Mustang sighed again, this time a painful and powerless one. "How can I fulfill my dream of being president with only one arm? Was there even one with a missing limb? There's no way I can move up in the ranks and broaden my reputation like that right?"

Winry took a deep breath and with a swift movement she pointed at Mustang shouting, "You idiot! How can you think like that if that arm that you sacrificed was meant to save someone? Why would you give up on your dream if there's a solution?" She let out a bright smile. "Automail!" Mustang froze for a moment while the blonde started to dance all around the room.

"I can be your personal automail mechanic too. Sure, I have Ed already but he never pays me and if it wasn't enough, he always brings me a total wrecked automail back! Ahh~I already have tons of ideas for a fire alchemist automail. Right, piece A32 with screw B44 and …" Winry sung ingredients for a perfect automail and Mustang chuckled while watching her over joy herself.

"She sure gets hyped up when it's about automail. Then I would be exactly like that little bug, Fullmetal. Should I accept?" He smirked to himself just thinking about having a match of automail arm wrestling with him.

Winry had stopped and walked to the left side of the bed. While Mustang was scheming against Ed, Winry touched Mustang's shoulder that was severely bandaged. When he felt something soft brushing the part that was unbandaged, he turned to look at her, her face now serious, but gentle. She was caressing the bandaged part when she continued down where his arm should be, imaginatively picturing an automail in her mind. Her fingers were touching an invisible arm, just remembering that a few months ago he still had his arm instead of this emptiness made her hurt inside, but her strong put up face didn't show any of it.

Mustang smiled. "I accept." Winry widened her eyes looking at him unbelievably. She yelled a "Yes! I'm going to start with it today!" and grabbed her tools bag and exited the room with stars in her eyes. "She didn't even say goodbye…Oh well I have a feeling that I will see her soon anyway." He whispered these words softly under his breath touching his right shoulder where her fingers had fit perfectly.

Winry literally ran down the hallway, models of automail crossing her mind when she bumped into Riza. "Ah Winry, have you seen Mustang?" After telling Riza about her "project", Riza just smiled and congratulated her. "Winry, I would like to ask a favor of you." Winry listened carefully about Riza's request.

"What! You want me to live with him? Winry shouted loudly, receiving hushes from passing by nurses. "Yes, like I said before all of them went back to their families and I want to visit some acquaintances, so Colonel Mustang will be left with nobody to support him while he's in that condition. I'm sure it's difficult to grow accustomed to one arm." Riza gave her the same look her dog gave when he absolutely wanted something.

"But still, living in the same house as him!" This time she tried to keep her voice down and Riza insisted, "I know that every time you come to Central, you stay at either the hotel or at Major Hughes' house. The hotel would cost you a lot and I'm sure you don't want to burden Major Hughes' family. I'll tell Colonel Mustang you'll be living with him if you accept. Don't worry, he won't try to do anything and if he does, be sure to tell me so that I'll make sure he won't have any descendants." Winry hesitated. Living with a man under the same roof? Apart from having lived with her grandmother all this time, would she be able to live with a grown man?

Feeling the hesitation of the blonde, Riza set out her plan B. "Of course you will be paid." Winry's ears twitched at the word "paid". Did she just hear right? She wasn't really in need of money, but there was just this new automail model, the more marvelous invention of time. Her heart ached to say "yes", but her lips kept sewed. After a moment of struggling with herself she finally accepted.

She found herself in front of the door to Mustang's apartment. Mustang was trying as hard as he could to open the door with his left hand and after watching him struggling for a whole of ten minutes, he asked Winry to open up.

As soon as the door opened Winry let herself in and was amazed at how spacious the place looked. You could think that it was small from the outside but it's actually quite big on the inside. The kitchen and the living room were tied together. She walked further in and arrived at the middle of the living room she began to turn herself in circles.

"Ah this place is amazing!" Mustang stopped and leaned against a pillar, watching her over joy herself again. "There was one thing I would like to talk to you about." "Go on." Her voice was a little shaky but it didn't hinder her to continue circling with arms wide open.

"Like I'm not your boss or a person of important range and the fact that we are now living together, you can call me Roy." He smiled at her and she stopped abruptly, a sudden sting of pain giving her a headache because she spun too much. "S-sure." Holding her forehead tightly she managed to mumble the words.

"Then say my name." He demanded with a slight teasing tone. She began blushing. "R-r-r-." _"C'mon say it! Why aren't the words coming out? It's just a name! But it is somehow intimate…Rahhh, just say it Winry!"_

"R-r-r-r-Mustang!" She panted heavily and Roy just chuckled. "Well it's close to it…I just let you call me that until you're able to call me by my real name." He motioned for her to follow him.

"When you enter from the main door, you'll see the first door to the right is the guest room, in this case your room. The door lying next to it is the bathroom with a separate shower and bathtub. And finally the last door next to the bathrooms is my room tied with my library and other unimportant business. Come I'll show you your room."

Roy opened the door and a pristine bedroom came to sight. Winry walked in and dropped her luggage on her bed. Still with her tools bag on her back she looked around her. The bedroom looked like it has never been used since it was built. Winry noticed a desk in a corner and put her tools bag on top of it.

"That's just perfect! A desk is all I need to come up with a really original idea."

"So do you like it?" Mustang had been standing by the door not entering what was now a girl's room.

Winry turned around to face him with a bright smile. "I love it!" Then she thought about the things Ed told her about the fire alchemist. He had the reputation of being a skirt chaser so what if…

"Mustang, could I ask you something?" Roy straightened himself, ready to listen, "Ask away." "Do all your lovers know about your situation? If you ever go out, be sure to tell me so that I'll let you sleep until noon and start eating my breakfast alone. Also tell me if you bring someone home, so that I can explain our situation." She asked him innocently not quite putting much thought on what she exactly said.

Mustang opened his mouth wide enough to let a tennis ball fit. "What has that damn little microbe been telling her?" He mumbled so that the blonde wouldn't hear then he managed to smile and reply, "I think I'm not in the condition to do "it"."

Winry frowned, tracing back her words to be able to understand what he meant with "it". It took a little while and then_…"Oh…, why did I say __**that**__!"_ She blushed madly and like every girl's reaction at something embarrassing, they either run away or like her, close the door in his face.

She leaned against the wall and let herself fall to the floor. Feeling her face burning up just thinking about the damn "it". She couldn't hear the soft chuckles at the other side of the door. "This could be interesting."


End file.
